


Gimme Gimme Gimme

by Persephonerose1313



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, I just needed to vent, Nightmares, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephonerose1313/pseuds/Persephonerose1313
Summary: You wake up after a nightmare and can't get back to sleep. Maybe there is someone out there to hear your prayers.





	Gimme Gimme Gimme

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a way to try to get to sleep and as a cute, fluffy one-shot while I work on my bigger story. Hope you enjoy!  
> And yes, that is a very bad Mamma Mia/ABBA reference.

_Tick-Tock. Tick. Tock_

 

     I awoke to tears on my pillow. I groaned and turned to face the ceiling.  _Why? Why won't they just go away?_  This nightmare made it a full week plagued with bad dreams. I focused on stopping the tears that continued to trail down my face and to lighten the pressure and icky feeling the nightmare had left in my chest.  _Dawn come soon. I need the light. No more shadows, no more darkness, no more nightmares._

 

30 minutes passed.

Then an hour.

 

     My clock blinked 3am. If I held on a little longer, someone else would be awake. But my tears and dark thoughts kept pressing me, suffocating.

_Come on. Pull yourself together._

     But I couldn't. The panic was growing and nothing helped; not reading, not counting ceiling tiles (28 in fact). Finally, I had a rush of courage. I threw a cardigan over my nightdress and dashed out of my room. 

 

     I sprinted down the halls as fast and as quiet as I could. The fewer people had to suffer with me, the better. I dodged shadows, grateful for the emergency lighting that lit up the base on off hours. I stopped in the officers' quarters.

_Knock idiot._

     I stood in front of his door. Shame burned through me and held my arm back. I cringed and squeezed my eyes shut, forcing all of my willpower into knocking on the metal. A cranky, sleepy grumble came from inside. The door opened slowly to reveal Gabriel Reyes. He was dressed in Overwatch sweats, but no beanie. The angry look on his face shifted to concern as soon as he saw my small figure in his doorway. "Y/N?" The sight of me pale, teary-eyed and shaking snapped him into being fully awake.

     "I'm so sorry for waking you," I choked out. "I...I didn't want to but I didn't know what else to do." Warm arms reached out to envelope me and pulled me into the security of his room.

     "What's wrong, mi corazon?" His fingers ran through my hair in long, soothing strokes. I burrowed further into his chest. His scent is spicy and relaxing. Just being near him works towards calming me down.

     "Nightmares. Every night this week. And they are getting worse." I wiggle my fingers under the hem of his shirt, craving his warmth. And to know there is someone else there with me. An involuntary yawn left my lips. My body was starting to realize that, yes, it did want sleep. He picked me up like I weighed nothing and carried me over to the bed. After tucking the blankets around me, he climbed in to curl up with me.

     "Tell me about it. What was tonight's?" Gabe's fingers trailed lightly over my cheeks and ears.

     "There was this sex cult. Girls would get groomed from a young age and told that they were special and the future by carrying children. Almost to the point of being god-like. And I was one of them. Once I was old enough to bear children, I got paired with a much older man and made to have as many babies as I could. I had 3 by the end. And I tried to escape. He was mean and drunk and violent. I knew if I got caught, I'd get chained up and locked away." I started hyperventilating, recalling the feelings and details. Gabe just pulled me closer and waited for me to continue. "But I knew I had to get the kids away. And another woman too, but I don't know who she was. We had to escape. If I failed, the nightmare would just start all over again." I curled up into a tight ball. "I know it doesn't sound so bad, but the feelings are getting to me. It felt so real. The desperation, the dread. The need to protect the kids. It's so strong and raw and I-"

     Gabriel shushed me gently, cradling me against him. My shaking had gotten worse and I hadn't even noticed. "You're here at Overwatch. You are safe." His voice was like a balm. "There is no sex cult, you will not be taken away. I won't let that happen." He pulled away enough for me to see his face. Passion and love burned in his eyes. "Do you think it could be a fear of commitment or of kids?"

     "No." I smiled weakly. "I'm already committed to you. And I do want kids eventually." I looked to my hand, where my engagement band stood out against my skin. His lips traced from my forehead to my own lips. I kissed back and sighed happily. The bad feeling starting to retreat. Gabe leaned back and smirked at me.

     "Then let's get started on those kids," his hands playfully roamed my body, over my nightgown. I was feeling better enough to laugh at his enthusiasm.

     "EVENTUALLY," I yawned again. "I think right now, all I want is sleep." I lean my head on his arm and snuggle in close. The blanket gets wrapped around us into a cocoon of warmth and love as I drift peacefully off to sleep. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
